Loves Eternal Falme
by spuffy4eva101
Summary: (sequel to Love's Burning Promise) Spike and Buffy are vampires on the run with Dawn in LA. WIP
1. Chapter 1

The following is a parody. If you like it, but don't get what's supposed to be so funny about it, that's fine too. Please review with your thoughts.  
  
*  
  
Love's Eternal Flame (the sequel to Love's Burning Promise aka Spike to the Rescue!)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Spike and Buffy and Dawn left Sunnydale in Spike's old DeSoto. They got to LA in a few hours. Spike drove them to a huge mansion that was bigger than the mansion on Crawford Street.  
  
"Who's house is this?" Dawn and Buffy wanted to know.  
  
"It's my house," Spike said, "I'm rich."  
  
"If you are rich why did you live in a stinky rotten moldy crypt in Sunnydale all this time when you could have been in this nice mansion?" Buffy asked her soulmate that did not have a soul. And she didn't have a soul either, but they were soulmates anyway.   
  
"Because I loved you Buffy and wanted to be near you," Spike answered her with the light of love burning brightly in his eyes. It almost looked like he had a soul.  
  
"Do you have a soul?" Buffy asked because she didn't know how someone could love like Spike loved without a soul.  
  
"No, I don't have a soul, I don't need one because my demon is like a soul only not because it's a demon instead."  
  
"Oh, okay," Buffy said, even though she was really confused by all the soul business. Then she remembered that she didn't have a soul anymore. "Wait, I love you more than anything in the world still and I don't have a soul anymore. How is this possible?" she asked in wonder and bewilderment with the light of confusion in her eyes.  
  
"What?!?!?!?!?!" Dawn said, exclaiming her shock and disbelief loudly in the mansion to Buffy and Spike. "What do you mean you don't have a soul?!?!?!"  
  
"Oh, Dawn," Buffy said. "I didn't want you to find out like this. I'm a vampire now. Spike turned me when I was about to die. He saved me because he loved me so much and couldn't go on without me."  
  
Dawn stared in shock for a minute before turning and running away.  
  
"Oh no!" Buffy exclaimed in defeat when she had seen Dawn run away in horror and shock and pain and disbelief.  
  
"It's alright luv," Spike said. "I'll go after her. Why don't you look around our new home?"  
  
"Okay, but I think I am hungry again."  
  
"There should be some fresh blood bags in the refridgerator. The staff keeps them fresh and on hand for when I visit."  
  
"Okay," Buffy agreed and Spike ran off after Dawn.  
  
*  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Spike ran after Dawn and Buffy stayed to look at the new mansion.  
  
Dawn had run out into the road and was attacked! Right away! By vampires! But she was saved by a mysterious stranger who was really cute and nice to her.  
  
"What is your name?" Dawn asked, and saw that her savior was really hot, hotter than anyone ever, even SPIKE!!!! (who Dawn doesn't like now because he vamped Buffy and turned her into a vampire!)  
  
"I'm Connor, what's your name?" Connor O'Angel said.  
  
"I'm Dawn Summers," Dawn Summers said. She blushed and looked beautiful. She reminded Connor of a song by *NSync, but he doesn't have time to quote the lyrics right now.  
  
"Dawn Summers, the vampire Slayer's sister?" he asked.  
  
"How did you know?" Dawn asked. "Are you a vampire Slayer too?"  
  
"Yes," Connor said, even though he is a boy and boys can't be Slayers. No, let's pretend boys CAN be Slayers. "Yes, I'm a Vampire Slayer. And there's a vampire to slay right now!!!"  
  
Dawn turned around a saw that it was Spike, right before Connor the Vampire Slayer put a stake through his cold dead unbeating heart and slayed him dead and painfully.  
  
"Oh no," Dawn said. She didn't know if she should be sad or happy. She had loved Spike but he had BETRAYED her. (People who BETRAY us get KILLED. Remember that, CONFUSEDJM!!!!)  
  
"What's wrong?" Connor the Vampire Slayer asked.  
  
"Nothing at all," Dawn said. "But I have a sister who is a vampire and I love her. Please don't kill her."  
  
"Okay," Connor said. He went back to the mansion with Dawn and met Buffy. They all fell in love. But not the sisters cause that would be incest and nasty. And gay. ANd illegal in most of the states. And countries. But Buffy fell in love with Connor and Connor fell in love with Buffy. He didn't care that she was a vampire because his mother and father had been vampires so it was okay.  
  
And Dawn and Connor fell in love too.  
  
Connor had two wives but he deserved it because he had such a hard life.  
  
And they all lived happily ever after.  
  
And Spike stayed DUST because he BETRAYED me. I mean Dawn.  
  
thE END.  
  
(EDITORS NOTE: I'm sure Spike won't stay dead. Do not despair. Spuffy4eva is just working through some issues right now.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Dawn suddenly blinked. She looked around and saw that she was down a dark alley and no one was with her. No vampires or Connor O'Angel or dusty Spike. She had must have had a vision! What a stupid vision, though, because boys can't be Slayers!!  
  
Spike came running out behind her. "Dawn, please forgive me for turning your sister into a creature of the night!"  
  
Dawn turned around and hugged Spike. "It's okay Spike I'm just glad you aren't deader."  
  
"Ok," Spike said, and they went back to the mansion.  
  
"By the way," Dawn said on the way back to the mansion, "I have visions now."  
  
"Oh, okay," Spike said.  
  
They got back to the mansion and Dawn told Spike and Buffy all about her vision. Then Spike said that she had a vision about Connor O'Angel who had been Angel's son.  
  
Then Connor knocked on the door.  
  
"Uncle Spike!" Connor said, coming in and giving Spike a big hug.  
  
"Connor!" Spike said, very happy to see his nephew/brother/grandfather/son. "I knew you would be coming soon, because Dawn had a vison!"  
  
"Oh, cool," Connor said.  
  
Dawn looked at Connor and fell in love. She was so glad that her vision had only been a vision because if it had been real she would have had to share Connor with Buffy and she didn't want to do that.  
  
Connor looked at Dawn and fell in love. He loved her so much. She was beautiful and she reminded Connor of a song by Avril Lavigne but he didn't know all the words so he wasn't going to quote them.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, son," Spike said, "but Angel is dead."  
  
"What?" Connor said. "My daddy is dead?" And he cried.  
  
"It's okay," Buffy said. "We can bring him back to life like the evil lawyers brought your mother back to life!"  
  
"Ok," Connor said. "And while we are at it, we can bring Darla back to life too. Wesley got her ashes together when I was born."  
  
"I thought it was raining when you were born?" Spike said, the light of confusion and stupidity in his eyes. (Not Spike's stupidity, the stupidity of the statement of Darla's ashes being in a vial or an urn or something because for not_god's sake, it was raining when she was staked!)  
  
"Well," Connor said, "some of it is mud."  
  
TBC 


End file.
